Akame ga kill Titanfall crossover: A Titan falls
by Autobotbruticus
Summary: So guys this is a cross over between Akame ga kill and Titanfall hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

On a planet far in the reachs if space, war wages on. Giant robots along with soldiers attacked each other in hope to keep the resources of the planet. These were two different factions the militia corp and the IMC, this battle was tipping in the IMC's favour as they deployed more and more robots into the fight.

At the main base of the Militia a group of people were attempting to secure and transport a weapon they have been working on months before the IMC discovered the location. The people set up cables and machinery ready for it to be teleported to a carrier ship nearby the compound to make sure the IMC don't get their hands on it, the gunfire was not helping the progression.  
However the gunfire got closer and closer forcing them to set up the equipment so it will work but making very vulnerable. "Are you sure this will work?" a male scientist asked another.

"I hope so, if not this titan would either fall into enemy hands or end up being destroyed, neither is desirable".

They then proceeded to push a button which caused the crude machine they wired up to spark to life as blue energy started to envelop the weapon, "It's working!"

However there moment of triumph was interrupted as a giant metal arm suddenly burst trough the wall, a giant robots single eye darted about the place and noticed the teleported activated. "Possible escape found. Objective: Disable machinery" it stated, It then pointed a orange gun which shot orange shots at the machinery, "NO!" the scientists said in unison, as the bot started destroying the machinery. However this had caused the machinery to start overloading and the blue energy started seeping out and glowing brighter.

"Target overloading Course of action retr-" BOOOM!

The teleporter finally let out an explosion that took the entire base and anything in it with it. Observing from above was one of the militia corp commander. "Do you detect any survivers soldier" she demanded.

A soldier shook their head, "Sorry commander, no life signals detected, human or titan".

"So we have not only lost many lives but also a weapon that could of won us the war" she whispered to herself.

If only that were true. Before the explosion the weapon was teleported, however the resulting blast caused it to be teleported to a different place, but a different dimension entirely, the weapon appeared in the sky and began to plummet though the sky towards the forest below.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A Titan falls

On a path in a forest three individuals, two of them male, one female, all similar age. They were all having a good laugh at an incident one of them got into. "Haha Leyasu, you needed to be more careful when you are battling, even though that danger beast may have looked like a rabbit it still would of killed you" said the girl.

"Indeed Sayo, oh your reaction when it suddenly chomped at you, you were like 'Aw look at th-OH MY GOD!' your reaction was priceless" laughed the other male with brown hair and green eyes.

The other male was angry that his teeth practically sharpened as he started to try and to think of a come back, "Well yeah Tatsumi?! How about that time were you..." he was cut off as something huge suddenly came crashing done from above, sending dust and debris everywhere. After the dust settled they all drew their swords to respond to whatever drop literally out of nowhere. When the dust settled what the trio saw, it was some sort of giant machine, painted black with some red highlights one its arms and it torso. It remained motionless. "What is that thing?" Sayo asked Leyasu, "Is it an imperial weapon?"

"Your asking me?" Leyasu told her with an agitated look.

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be active" Tatsumi told them.

"Shall we investigate it?" Sayo ask them.

Leyasu just looked at her with an are you crazy look. "What?"

"Sayo you are asking use to investigate something that could possibly kill us" Leyasu told her.

"True Leyasu, but we may have to do something similar to this when we join the captials army".

Tatsumi just sighed and began to get closer to the machine while the other two bickered on, he was looking at the machine which didn't respond when he was right next to it. He then noticed that there were 3 cylinders in the side of the torso, one of the cylinders were sticking out showing the green light within. Curious, Tatsumi examined the cylinder, tapping it, trying to rotate it, only when he pushed it slightly he knew that it had to be pushed in. Without think he pushed the cylinder completely in.

For a second nothing happened the machine stayed the way it was, "Hmm must be something e-" the robot suddenly made a noise, it's blue eye opened, got up on it's mechnical legs, gaining Leyasu and Seyu's attention. Tatsumi backed away and joined his friends prepared to fight if necessary. The machine started looking around at it's surrounding.

"Mission:find compatible pilot" the machine said in a female voice. The machine turned around and saw the trio, "Scanning", It scanned Leyasu first.

"Not compatible".

It looked at Sayo, "Scanning... not compatible"

Finally it looked at Tatsumi, "Scanning...Compatible", it suddenly then grabbed Tatsumi, who tried to slash at the machine's hand to not avail.

The machines torso opened up showing a chair and a few mechanisms inside, and plopped Tatsumi in the seat and closed up. Tatsumi began banging against the closed door trying to get out of this crazy contraption, he failed to notice a mechanical arm holding some kind of helmet and a small jetpack and quickly put both onto Tatsumi who fought back to no avail. The machine started to talk again, "Protocol 1: Link to pilot".

Suddenly green lights suddenly filled Tatsumi's view, he suddenly felt dizzy causing him to fall into the seat, "Link complete, Protocol 2: Uphold mission, no current task assigned".

Suddenly banging could be heard outside the machine, "Let him out you oversized tin can" Leyasu shouted out.

"Threats detected, Protocol 3: Protect the pilot".

When the machine announced that it reached back and pulled out a giant orange gun, (Ion's weapon). It suddenly opened fire on Sayo and Leyasu who barely avoided the shots, Tatsumi couldn't watch this, he attempted to punch his way out of the machine again, "STOP PLEASE!" he pleaded the machine.

To his surprise it suddenly stopped. "As you command pilot" It then put his gun away and opened the hatch for Tatsumi to get out.

Leyasu and Sayo still with their weapons drawn, looked confused, not only at why the machine stopped, but also that Tatsumi was wearing some odd armor. "W-why did it suddenly stop?" Sayo stuttered.

"I...told it to, and it did... to my surprise" Tatsumi answered.

"That is indeed correct pilot" the machine told them.

Leyasu tilted his head to one side, "Pilot? Why are you calling Tatsumi Pilot?"

"He was a compatible soldier for me, so I linked with my pilot so combat efficiency will be at optimum".

"You mean when you trapped me, put whatever this stuff is on me and flashed a green light at me, which in turn made me dizzy!" Tatsumi put his thoughts in.

"Affirmative. Although linking with pilots normally end up with them throwing up. You were luck pilot".

"Not to butt in on this" Sayo began, But what and who exactly are you?"

"I am IZ-0001, I am a specialized Vanguard class Titan"

"Titan?"

"A titan is a highly advance machinery designed to turn the tide of battle, as well as protect the piot they are linked to".

Leyasu smirked, "Well Tatsumi, looks like you got a metal guardian angel" he joked.

Tatsumi was about to say something, but Sayo stepped in "Guys we need to get going we've losed some daylight, if we want to get to the captial before sun down we need to get moving".

Tatsumi and Leyasu put on a 'Oh shit' look. "I can assist" IZ offered. "I can probably get you all to your destination in approximatley an hour".

"And how exactly would you know where we were going?" Tatsumi asked.

"When I linked to you I had access to your memories and thoughts, in turn I know when and what your going to do, also she said your destination so I looked thorugh your mind to find any info on the subject".

"Oh".

The titans cockpit doors opened up, "Embark when ready Pilot".

Tatsumi looked at the cockpit and was hesitant, "Don't worry pilot, you won't experience the link again, trust me".

Tatsumi looked at his friends before entering the cockpit, as he sat down the doors shut and suddenly seemed to do transparent to Tatsumi's surprise, "Pilot I'll remain in control for the time being until I train you on how to use me" IZ-0001 then picked up both Leyasu and Sayo and placed them onto of her chassis, "I recommend you hold on" she told them before running in the direction of the captial.

A few minutes into the trip Tasumi began talking to the titan, "So we are partners now huh"

"Affirmative pilot"

"I think I should call you by another name, your name is quite a mouth full".

"If that what you think would help us in combat".

"Is that a yes?"

"Affirmative"

"How about Izzy, since it keeps your letters in your other name"

"Very well pilot you can call me Izzy".

"Call me Tatsumi"

"Very well...Tatsumi"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

2 hours later

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The trio with their new companion traveled for ages, helping the occasional traveler and caravan that was along the way. Although their reaction to Izzy was in fear since they had no idea what it was but they still thanked the group. They finally reached the edge of the forest to see giant white wall in the distance. "That has to be it" Leyasu told them while munching on an apple he picked from a tree a minute ago.

"Hypothesis possible: Population density is around that of a main city" Izzy told them.

"Well what are we waiting for Tatsumi told them within the cockpit, "lets go".

"Wait a sec" Sayo told everyone, "What about Izzy, wouldn't she cause panic?"

"No need to worry, I'll attempt to not be hostile to the population" Izzy responded.

They didn't even get throught he gate before guards suddenly readied for combat. "Hostiles detected".

"Izzy don't" Tatsumi demanded her, while exiting the cockpit, "Sorry about that, she can be...overprotective at the slight hint of danger against me sorry, anyway we are here to join the empires army".

The guards still didn't like the look of Izzy however they let them in, thinking it would be safer to have it on their side. "Izzy I thought you said you would not cause panic" Sayo shouted at her.

"Guards readied to fight: Protocol 3 was initiated".

The group walked around the captial while for a good half hour and but couldn't where they sign up. "Where is that blasted building, It's like a needle in a haystack in this place" Leyasu complained.

"Perhaps we should split up we'd have a higher chance of finding the building, well meet back here when one of us find something, Leyasu your with me since Tatsumi has Izzy there".

"Agreed, spliting up will increase our chances of find the building" Izzy agreed.

The groups then seperated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tatsumi's P.O.V

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me and Izzy where walking down the road wandering around searching, it didn't fly by me that the people where stay well away from me. I knew the reason clearly, however I continued to try and find his destination. He suddenly noticed an inn. "Izzy can you wait here, I'm going inside to ask for directions".

"Affirmtive, Tatsumi".

Tatsumi then opened the door to the inn the smell of cheap alcohol sudenly filled his nostrils, everyone in the bar turned to see who had entered. All giving a suspicious look. "Okay Tatusmi" he told himsel, "Just ask the bar tender for directions and get out of here".

Suddenly he was hit in the back of the shoulder with some force, causing him to gasp in pain, "What the hell!" he turned to see a woman with long blonde messy hair with very revealing clothing.

"Ah sorry bout that, that's just my way of saying hello" she told him with a constant smile of her face, "By the way are you looking to sign up to the imperial army?"

Tatsumi looked at her in surprise, "How did you...?"

"Your mechanical friend outside asked".

"Oh...wait you weren't scared of her?"

"What come on I fought danger beasts with my bare hands, you think she'll scare me".

"...so about the Imperial army".

"I'll tell you where to go...after you treat me to a few drinks" her eyes gleamed.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes behind his helmet "Fine", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bag of gold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

30 mins later

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tatsumi looked awkardly at the woman as she downed her 20th beer, 'Where does she put it all?' he thought. Suddenly the woman stopped "Ah that hit the spot, so about the imperial army."

"Your finally going to tell me where to go".

"Sure but first here", she ordered a drink for Tatsumi.

"It's not fair for you to have watched me drink the whole time so here".

Tatsumi looked at the wooden cup that was given him. He took a sip and began to already feel drunk. "Ah what's the matter too much of a light weight to drink it".

This got Tatsumi angry he then started to down the drink. 'Hook, line, and sinker' the woman thought with a grin on her face.

Tatsumi finished the drink however the room started spinning before he blacked out.

He woke up a few hours later alone at the table. He rubbed his head due to the pounding headache he had, his eyes shot open when he remebered the woman, she was not there anymore. "Uh sir where was the woman with me" he asked.

"She left sir when you were passed out she also took your gold" the bar tender responded.

"WHAT!" he looked around his gold purse now gone.

"I'm gonna get her for this".

He quickly but wobbly walked outside where Izzy was still waiting, "Izzy have you seen the blonde haired woman who talked to you leave"

"Negative, Tatsumi".

Tatsumi sighed in defeat, "They are going to laugh at me when they find out" Tatsumi told himself, "Come on Izzy lets go meet up with Leyasu and Sayo".

They both walked down the now nearly empty path, they finally reached their destination only for Sayo and Leyasu not to be their. "They must be on their way back".

So Izzy and Tatsumi waited, and waited, and waited. The sky was darkening now stars were now visible. "Where are they?" Tatsumi now concerned.

"Hello?" a girl younger that Tatsumi in a blue and white dress appeared, "You okay their".

Tatsumi was silent for a second and looked Izzy, "Yeah just waiting for friends"

The girl just kept staring at him, "Your a country person aren't you?"

Tatsumi looked at her in surprise "How did you...?"

"I know many faces in the capital, and I don't recognise your face".

"Guess that makes sense".

"How 'bout you come with me, I can send guards to go look for them and bring them to my place".

Tatsumi once again was hesitant, "Sure... OK, one is a black haired male that goes by the name Leyasu and the other is a female also with balck hair that goes by Sayo"

The girl smiled "Ok I'll notify the guards when we reach my home", she then walked to a white and fancy carriage that Tatsumi failed to notice before.

She turned when she opened the door "You coming?"

Tatsumi nodded before turning to Izzy, "I'll follow behind Tatsumi".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys Autobotbruticus here so you may be wondering why I made this cross over. Well I love the anime and I love the game. That was enough for me to write this. I hope you also enjoy. So until next time ROLL OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The raven strikes

Tatsumi was sitting quietly stared out the window watching the building move by, he had taken the helmet Izzy gave him off to examine it, it was mainly red with black highlights with the visor which was shaped in a wierd x the top half being shorter than the lower half while it's color was a bright blue when turned on. After half an hour the buildings started to turn forestry before a mansion came into view. Tatsumi would of looked at it in awe, but after all the events that had traspired that day, he just wanted a bit of shut eye. He came back to reality when the carriage came to a halt.

"We're here!" the girl told him, as a guard opened the door and helped her out.

Tatsumi followed her out, he got a look from the guard as he did. He tried not make eye contact. "Guard, this is Tatsumi, he and a few people will be staying with us, however his friends have ended up 'lost', I would like you and a few guards to go look for them as soon as I show Tatsumi around"

"As you wish, my lady" the guard replied while bowing.

"Alright Tatsumi how about we get sme tea before we find you a room".

Tatsumi was silent for a second, "Uh sure" he told her trying to be polite.

At this point Izzy came walking through the gate, "I hope you had a safe trip Tatsumi" she told him.

"I did thanks Izzy, I hope you didn't have problems either?"

"Negative pilot, no hazards or threats detected along the way", she then looked at the building, "My chasis won't fit in this structure so I'll remain here and patrol the area for any threats", she then began walking in one direction.

Tatsumi just watched as his companion began to patrol the local area, "That's quite the teigu you have their Tatsumi" the girl complimented.

"Teigu?" Tatsumi asked, "What's a Teigu?"

The girl looked at him, "I'll explain when the tea's ready".

She then turned and walked inside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

half an hour later

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tatsumi lay in a bed that was prepared for him, the moons gaze shone through a balcony window lighting the room with precense. Tatsumi was tired however something was keeping him awake for some reason, it could be the fact that Izzy may be a powerfulweapon known as a teigu or imperial arm depending who your asking, or was the fact that he didn't feel safe here, sure he perfered to be inside to sleep rather than outside but this place had a dark vibe to it. He was pondering on the fact for quite a while that when a guard suddenly burst through the door hejumped a mile. "You young man" the suddenly shouted, "We're under attack, we need every able fighter to help defend the family! Meet me and the family by the bunker entrance out the back hurry!" he then ran to do do his duty.

Tatsumi quickly got up, and grabbed his sword and put his helmet on before rushing towards the back of the mansion as fast as he could, he suddenly heard Izzy's voice, "Tatsumi your heart rate is increasing are you distressed?".

Tatsumi stopped and began looking a round "Izzy? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm outside Tatsumi, I'm communicating to you through your helmet" she answered, "What is your status".

Tatsumi calmed a bit, "The mansion is under attack, we are regrouping to the mansion bunker at the back of the building".

"Alright Tatsumi, I'll rendevous with you at the bunker, remain in contact incase anything occurs"

Tatsumi continued to find his way to the back, until he saw a group of guards with the girl holding guns, "You there, hurry up we need to get to the bunker" ordered one that was wearing a mask, Tatsumi nodded, Tatsumi joined the group but suddenly a girl with raven black hair and red eyes suddenly jumped from the shadows slicing nearly all the guards to pieces. Tatsumi was terrified, although his expression was hidden behind his helmet, the look the girl kill all the guards with no emotion in her eyes. "Boy stop her, we need to protect the mistress from these assassins" he ordered.

'Wait what?!' Tatsumi thought to himself, 'This girl is on a whole other level compared to me...however if I don't stop her, she will take an innocent life', his grip tightened on the grip of his sword, then charged at the red eyed assassin. However before he could swing, the girl took a quick glance at him, "Not a target" she said coldly, she then jumped over Tatsumi and bolted for the girl.

"God damn it" the guard cursed as he fired a hail of bullets at the assassion, however, she dodged every single one and sliced off the guards head. The girl looked at her dead guard with absolute fear in her eyes before turning to the assassin. "Eliminate" the assassin said, but before she could swing, Tatsumi yelled out "Hey!" as he attempted to swing at the killer, however she blocked the atack before jumping backwards.

"You were not a target, you could have just walked away" she told him.

"Yes I could of, but I won't stand idly by while you kill an innocent girl" Tatsumi fired back.

"Then you leave me no choice", she then turn her sword, "Eliminate", and then in a blink of an eye she was infront of Tatsumi.

"Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot".

A metal arm suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Tatsumi pulling him out the way of the attack to both Tatsumi's and the girls surprise. It was Izzy! "Are you alright Tatsumi" she asked as she put him in the cockpit.

"Yeah, dispite having a heart attack I'm good" he responded.

"Your heart rate is not high enough to cause that symptom" Izzy responded.

"I'll fill you in later for now we need to stop her"

"Alright Tatsumi, recommended loadout:Ronin", Izzy then pulled out a large sword.

"Uh, Izzy how exactly would a huge sword help us here, she's faster than she looks" Tatsumi asked.

"If you two are done talking, I rather this be over" the girl said in her emotionless tone before rushing and attempted to pry the hatch doors off to no avail, however Tatsumi could see the blade sticking through.

Izzy went to grab her but she jumped out the way.

In the forestry next to where the fight was a familar face was walking away towards the building, with an energetic attitude, "Whelp, I killed the guards that would of called for help, lets see if Akame needs help", she then noticed her ally locked in combat with a giant robot that seemed familiar to her but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Back to the fight, "You've wasted enough of my time" the girl said she was about to attack again but a paw suddenly grabbed her arm, "Hold on a sec Akame".

Akame looked at her, "You better have a reason to stop me Leone" she told her.

Tatsumi looked for a good second before realising who it was, "WAIT YOUR THE WOMAN FROM EARLIER!" he shouted.

"Yep guilty as... wait was your voice female, though I could of been wrong".

"Nope the machines voice is female Leone, it's just the boy inside it that you heard".

"Now then, where is..." Leone eye's then glistened.

The girl Tatsumi was protecting had hidden behind a bush when Tatsumi and Izzy fought Akame. "Where do you think your going?" Lemone asked teasingly.

She grabbed the girl who was trying to get out of her grip, Izzy prepared to attack,"Hold on for a sec" Akame told them.

"Why so you kill her!" Tatsumi shouted.

"You remember when you said she was innocent?" Leone asked, "Trust me she's as twisted as her parents", she tightened her grip, "I know our words won't convince you, so how 'bout we show you".

Leone threw the girl to one side before breaking down the bunker door in a single punch. Tatsumi got out of Izzy however he kept his guard up, he then walked into the bunker only for his eyes to widen at what could only be described as a nightmare, there were bodies of innocent people in cells some dying while reaching out, some were hanging from the ceiling, however one caught his attention, "S-Sayo?" Tatsumi stuttered as he saw the bloody remains of his friend hanging, he collapsed to his knees.

"T-Tatsumi" a voice called out weakly from one of the cells.

"Leyasu!" Tatsumi called out before to where the voice came from.

Leyasu was in the same condition Sayo was but still alive, but barely. "Tat-Tatsumi, that g-g-girl, took us here. She-she tortured us, she even killed Sayo herself, all because of her hair".

Tatsumi quickly looked for the keys to let Leyasu out of his cell, when he released him however Leyasu collapsed to the ground. Tatsumi quickly lifted him only for him to see blood gushing from his friends mouth. "He won't make it" Akame suddenly next to him, "All the poison and torturing has caused him to develop a deadly disease".

"No!" Tatsumi refusing to accept the reality of what's happening, "There has to be something we could do!"

"I'm sorry Tatsumi" Izzy commed him through his helmet, "Scans indicate that his body will shut down in 5 minutes".

Tears started streaming down Tatsumi's face, he threw off his helmet to see his friend through his own eyes, "It's ok Tat-tatsumi, you c-can still help our village-without us, Say-o would also say that in...my position", his breathing started to get harder and shorter before he stopped completely.

Tatsumi just stared in disbelief, "...no...no no NO! This can't be happening".

He then turned to the girl, "Why...".

"Why?" the girl began, "WHY!? BECAUSE THAT BITCH HANGING THERE HAD PERFECT HAIR WHILE I HAVE TO WORK FOR MINE, AND ALSO YOU PEOPLE FROM THE COUNTRY, YOU ARE ALL ANIMALS! YOU ARE ALL CATTLE!"

After that comment something in Tatsumi snapped, he lay Leyasu's body down before turning to the girl, she a look that was between crazy and scared. Tatsumi drew his sword and slashed across the girls chest killing her instanstly and watched her corpse fall to the ground.

After a few seconds of silence Leone decided to break, "Well with that out the way, how bout we get back to base", she then put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder, "You too".

Tatsumi was still distraught about his friends deaths that he agreed, he brought both his friends bodies out for Izzy to carry, which he'll bury later when he had the time.


End file.
